rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chakuza
Chakuza (* 22. Februar 1981 in Linz; bürgerlich Peter Pangerl) ist ein österreichischer Hip-Hop-Musiker. Biografie Chakuza ist gelernter Koch und gründete nach seiner Ausbildung gemeinsam mit DJ Stickle und MC J die Formation Verbale Systematik, welche sich 2002 in Beatlefield umtaufte. Wenig später verließ J die Formation. Das Produzentenduo ist seit 2005 für einen Großteil der Produktionen aus dem Hause ersguterjunge verantwortlich, auf denen Chakuza auch mit Features vertreten ist. Er sieht sich selbst jedoch eher als Rapper, weniger als Produzent. 2005 erhielt der Rapper Bushido bei einem Konzert in Österreich eine Demo-CD des Produzenten-Teams. Diese konnte überzeugen und sowohl Chakuza als auch DJ Stickle wurden daraufhin beim Label ersguterjunge unter Vertrag genommen. Chakuza und DJ Stickle sind bereits auf den Alben Staatsfeind Nr. 1 und dem ersguterjunge Sampler Vol. 1 Nemesis von Bushido zu finden. Im April 2006 wurde bei ersguterjunge Chakuzas und Stickles Album Suchen und Zerstören mit Features von Bushido, Baba Saad, D-Bo und Bahar veröffentlicht. Außerdem nahm er zusammen mit Eko Fresh und Bushido den Song Vendetta auf. Anfang Oktober 2006 folgte zusammen mit Bizzy Montana das Kollaboalbum Blackout. Es stieg auf Platz 69 der Media-Control-Albumcharts ein. Am 2. März 2007 erschien sein erstes Soloalbum City Cobra, welches auf Platz 10 der deutschen Album-Charts einstieg. Zuvor wurde die Single Eure Kinder, auf der auch Bushido zu hören ist, am 23. Februar veröffentlicht. Am 7. März 2007 war Chakuza mit Bushido zu Gast bei TRL. Im August 2007 wurde Chakuza für den MTV Music Awards in der Kategorie New Sounds of Europe nominiert. Im Rahmen der Music Week, welche eine Woche vor der Verleihung der Awards stattgefunden hat, ist Chakuza beim''Urban Sounds''-Abend im Münchener Kesselhaus am 29. Oktober neben K.I.Z. und Samy Deluxe aufgetreten. Er war der Ersatz für die Rapper B-Tight und Sido, die als Headliner auftreten sollten, jedoch absagen mussten. Am 16. Mai 2008 erschien Chakuzas zweites Soloalbum Unter der Sonne. Bereits am 24. April 2008 wurde das Video zur gleichnamigen Singleauskopplung veröffentlicht, die ebenfalls am 16. Mai 2008 erschien. Am 16. April 2010 wurde Chakuzas drittes Soloalbum Monster in mir über ersguterjunge veröffentlicht. Kurz zuvor erschien die digitale Singleauskopplung Monster, auf welcher der jamaikanische Reggae-Sänger Konshens''vertreten ist. Im November des Jahres verließ Chakuza ersguterjunge. Er begründete den Weggang damit, dass er fortan selbstständiger agieren möchte.4 Von 2006 bis 2010 lebte Chakuza in Berlin, danach zog er zwischenzeitlich zurück in seine Heimatstadt Linz, heute wohnt er wieder in Berlin.5 Am 3. Dezember 2010 erschien das Mixtape ''Suchen & Zerstören II, auf dem Gastbeiträge von Timid Tiger, Vega, Bizzy Montana, Marc Sloan, Jack Untawega, D-Bo, David Asphalt und Nyze enthalten sind. Das Mixtape konnte bereits 10000 mal verkauft werden. Am 21. März 2011 veröffentlichte Chakuza das Lied Salem II als Spendensong für die kurz zuvor geschehene Tsunami-Katastrophe in Japan. Am 7. Juli 2011 erschien die EP Lost Tapes als kostenloser Download.6 Im November 2012 gab Chakuza bekannt, dass er nun bei Four Music unter Vertrag steht. Am 8. März 2013 veröffentlichte Chakuza Magnolia. Das vierte Soloalbum unterscheidet sich stilistisch und musikalisch deutlich von den vorangegangenen Veröffentlichungen, was auch in verschiedenen Rezensionen hervorgehoben wurde. 78 Mitte Februar 2014 hatte Chakuza einen Gastauftritt in der ATV-Serie Wien – Tag & Nacht. Chakuza ist vor allem dafür bekannt, dass er sich eher weniger am alltäglichen Geschehen beteiligt und etwas zurückgezogen lebt. Er gilt gemeinhin als wortkarger und spröder Typ. Am 5. September veröffentlichte er das Album''Exit'' und gab zeitgleich seinen Rückzug in die niederländische Provinz bekannt, wo er seinen Ruhepol gefunden hat. „Der alte Weg hat mir einfach keinen Spaß mehr bereitet“, äußerte er sich in einem Interview mit der Juice, für die er gleichzeitig mit seinem Produzententeam eine exklusive EP verfasste. Er werde in Zukunft stärker im Hintergrund agieren und mehr im Kollektiv arbeiten.9 Außerdem hat er für den Zeitraum der nächsten drei Jahre ein weiteres Album vorgesehen, das die Trilogie neben Magnolia und Exit vervollständigen wird.10 Diskografie ; Alben * 2006: Blackout (Streetalbum mit Bizzy Montana) * 2007: City Cobra * 2008: Unter der Sonne * 2010: Monster in mir * 2013: Magnolia * 2014: Zodiak (Album mit RAF Camora) * 2014: EXIT * 2016: Noah ; Mixtapes ; EPs * 2003: Verbales Fadenkreuz von Verbale Systematik (Crew-EP) * 2007: Sollten alle untergehen * 2011: Lost Tapes (Online-EP) * 2013: Dieser eine Song * 2014: In Vallis (Juice-EP) ; Singles * 2006: Vendetta (mit Eko Fresh & Bushido) * 2007: Eure Kinder mit Bushido * 2007: Sollten alle untergehen * 2007: Alles Gute kommt von unten (mit Bushido & Kay One) * 2008: Unter der Sonne (feat. Bushido) * 2008: Für das Volk (Tarééc feat. Chakuza) * 2011: Salem II * 2013: Notlandung auf Berlin (feat. Sebastian Madsen) * 2014: Drehscheibe * 2014: Off * 2014: Charlie Brown ; Juice-Exclusives * 2006: Kein Ausweg feat. Bushido & Bizzy Montana (Juice-Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #63) * 2008: Alarmsignal (Juice-Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #86) * 2009: Ghetto Boyz feat. Mac Tyer (Juice-Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #95) * 2010: BF Anthem (Juice-Exclusive! auf Juice-CD #106) ; Freetracks * 2005: Chakuza * 2005: Hand im Feuer * 2005: Sieh mich an * 2007: Was wollt ihr * 2008: Behind Blue Eyes feat. Bizzy Montana * 2008: Paparazzi feat. Raf Camora * 2008: Beatlefield Allstars Pt. 2 feat. D-Bo, Raf Camora, Pirelli, Bizzy Montana & Sonnik Boom * 2009: Ready or not feat. Sprachtot * 2009: Bitte guck nicht (BF-Allstars 2.5) feat. D-Bo & Raf Camora * 2009: Falling Down * 2009: Jungle Drum Mix * 2009: Schmutzig und roh feat. David Asphalt * 2010: Ikarus feat. David Asphalt * 2010: Das allerletzte Mal feat. Raf Camora * 2010: Wir gehen die Wände hoch feat. Sonnik Boom * 2010: Hiphop.de-Exclusive feat. David Asphalt * 2010: Eines Tages * 2010: Die Nach-der-Tour-Depression feat. David Asphalt * 2010: Halt die Fresse * 2013: Hurrikan (Prod. Steddy) * 2014: 300k Kategorie:Rapper (Österreich) Kategorie:Rapper